Love Is In The Air, But Blood Is Everywhere (eeek I made that up! )
by IheartMortalInstruments3
Summary: We all know Clary and Jace aren't really brother and sister. (oopsie spoiler alert if you didn't already know!) Although Clary did have a brother, Sebastian, he wasn't exactly her "perfect picture" brother. What would happen if Clary had a younger sister who was just as clueless as she was about the shadow world? Find out now! :) Please rate and comment for me this is my first one!
1. Chapter 1

I arrived on my bus and sat in the first seat I saw open. It was the hottest and humid day in May and all of the windows were open, not that that really helped since there was absolutely no wind blowing outside. I slouched in my seat and my bright green eyes stared lazily out the bus window, at two boys approaching the bus loop. My attention immediately snapped at them, gone was that lazily feeling that was bubbling up inside me, now I just felt adrenaline coursing through my veins, but why? Surely these guys couldn't be nothing more than average middle school kids. But, as I squinted my gaze at them, they did not look like what I thought were middle school kids. Both of the boys were tall and built, a determined stance was held by both of them. I tried picturing any guy at my school that could look like anything like them but all I got was my gym teacher Mr. Geo, and the only time he had a determined stance to him was when they were serving lasagna at the school cafeteria. My ears picked up a loud grunt from someone, which snapped me back into reality; I stared around and found the source, my bus driver. Well, he was subbing for my actual bus driver who told us all last week she would be out because she would be on vacation, not that anyone cared since no one actually liked her. Hopefully this bus driver would be different. Because of my shortness, I had to stand up a little to actually see him but when I saw him, I shrunk back down into my seat. The bus driver was old, and he had black hair speckled with white hair showing that his age was around sixty or so, but that wasn't what scared me about him. Actually, I had no idea _why_ I was scared of him, he was just a bus driver, and he couldn't do anything to me. I relaxed the tension I was holding inside of me, and tucked a lock of my curly red hair behind my ear, trying to ease myself. Again, I looked out the window, and my efforts of trying to ease myself were ruined. The two teenage boys were now _sprinting _across the school grounds, their eyes only focused on my bus, I glanced nervously around the whole bus, wondering if anyone else was noticing these two teenage boys. A girl sitting across from me who I guess had been watching me the whole time tried to look past me, her gaze curious. "What are you looking at?" she asked me. I knew who she was, her name was Adrianna and she was always getting caught up in others peoples business. She knew everything about everyone and if you weren't careful you could come into school one day and everyone would hate you because of her, and you wouldn't even know what you did. My friends had warned me about her. "You…you don't see that?" Adrianna's brows furrowed together as she continued to stare past me. "What? The fence? That's always been there… "I gulped slowly trying to stay calm, I was crazy… actually crazy. That was just Adrianna though, and who knew what was going on in her mind, she was the crazy one, not me. _Or maybe you just both are, _the back of my mind whispered to me, I gritted my teeth. There had to be someone else on this bus that could see what I could see and again, I glanced around the bus at kids enclosed in conversation. The only one who was watching the two boys besides me was the bus driver, his gaze was intense and his fists were clutching each other on the wheel. Were his hands sizzling? I leaned in closer trying to get a better look, at his hands, but he unclenched them and met my eyes in the bus mirror. His eyes were red, blood red. And then he began to change. His real face melted away leaving a puddle of goop and skin on the floor. I stared, horror struck, as things began to erupt from parts of his body, things I couldn't explain in detail. The monsters body sagged like mushy ice cream, he grinned a sickening grin at me, at least I hope that's what it was. The creature slammed his foot on the gas pedal just as the two teenage boys slammed their feet on the stairs, clutching at the railings as the bus roared past all the other buses and unto Middle East Road. Some kids shouted "Hey!" or "What's the deal?!" and some of the eight graders muttered words that would have gotten them suspended for a couple of days, but they were talking about the abrupt start of the bus, not the two boys. I could tell by their expressions. I eyed both of the boys cautiously, wondering if they were going to sprout strangely shaped body parts or sag like a lump of yogurt; thankfully they didn't at the moment. Each of them had black tattoo designs spinning and spiraling around their exposed arms and necks, the tattoos looked strangely familiar to me, I couldn't figure out why. The taller of the two boys had curly hair that was so blonde it had to be dip dye, it just had to be. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt that outlined his upper body muscle and black jeans with combat boots. The other boy was just a bit shorter than the dip-dye blonde and had jet black hair with piercing crystal blue eyes, he was wearing similar clothes. "You should watch out for the red-headed girl over there," My "bus driver" snarled unattractively, "She's one of_ you_ too," He took a sharp left turn as he said this, sending kids into chaos, I expecting this, gripped my front seat, my knuckles turning a shade of white I did not know I could make. The Blondie's and blue eyes guy's eyes swept the bus, until their eyes found the only red- headed girl on the bus, and our gazes all met, totally awkward. I let out an ear piercing scream as the monster flung one of his many slimy tentacles, pinning the boys against the bus wall. _Oh my gosh what should I do, what should I do? _A million thoughts were running through my mind but the only thought I thought was important at the moment was the fact that as of today I would be remembered as the girl screaming at nothing, judging that Adrianna and a ton of other people were watching me carefully. The bus jerked violently to the right and since I was on the right side, lucky me, I got a metallic violin case flung right at me, which sent me sailing to the ground. An idea popped into my head as I fell to the ground, and as quick as I had fallen, I got back up. _Don't think, just act. _My godfather, Luke, had taught me that. I scrambled to my feet, clutching the heavy metallic case to my chest, and tried to focus on not falling down. _Don't think, just act. _I charged at the creature and slammed the violin case on the side of his head, just as the dip-dye blonde was pulling a knife out of his belt loop I hadn't noticed before. Apparently, my act of bravery had done nothing to the monster; all he did was flinch just because he wasn't expecting that. I gasped and dropped the violin case as the monster turned his head ninety degrees to look at me, he sneered as he saw me, his hungry red eyes sizing me up. The creature released the restricted boys, who fell to the ground, and turned the rest of his body toward me to tell me off… maybe even worse (Yikes!), "Filthy daughter of Valentine!" The monster screeched. I didn't pause to think about, or even consider the possibility of this Valentine man being my father, since my father and mother died when I was two, and that's why I had Luke, my Godfather. As the ugly thing stalked toward me, (Agh! Where was that dip- dye blonde with the knife!?) I thrashed my foot out at him, forcing all of my adrenaline into it. I was hoping to at least make a mark, but my hopes were crushed as the monster caught my foot and sank his teeth into it, just as the dip- dye blonde thrust the knife in his chest and turned it. The monster disappeared, but he did his damage, on me at least. I had the pleasure of falling to the dirty, hard, bus floor, (So getting my adorable lace white shorts ruined!) with my foot shaking and sizzling uncontrollably with pain. And, to add it all up, some screaming kid stepped hard on my face, making my weak nose burst blood from it. I was sobbing and experiencing the most pain I've ever experienced in my life, a fire was happening to the left of the bus (I think I smelled smoke) and I was probably going to die. You could say that this was the most interesting day ever. I let out a scream of pain as two people hauled me to my feet; I wanted to scream more as I realized that it was those two teenage boys. Both of them were firmly gripping my arms around their broad shoulders. "Relax, were not going to hurt you," The blue eyed guy rolled his eyes at me. "Alec, I think we already are," The blonde boy said. _How can he be sarcastic at a time like this? _I said furiously inside my head. "Jace," Alec said. "Shut up," Jace grinned at Alec, and he set his mouth into a tight line to keep from grinning back. I tripped over a back pack with my bad leg and bit back a scream of pain, I was going to die. "Were going to have to run now, do you think you can do that?" Jace asked me. Hot tears stun my eyes, threatening to pour down my face. Somehow, we had gotten off the bus and were now zigzagging around running people and cars; I was right about the fire. I looked sideways at Jace and managed to choke out a: "Yes," Since the smoke was practically suffocating me. Alec gave Jace a tight nod and we both started running away from the horrific scene happening, no one seemed to notice us which was odd, but I was in too much pain to think about it much more. The tears that were starting up in my eyes finally spilled and poured down my face, as we ran into the safeness of the evergreen woods.

The pain in my leg was increasing rapidly, now, black spots dotted my vision and my mind felt foggy. I barely heard Jace's question. "How are you holding up?" I blinked up at him as I tried to process what he had said. "Jace," I began. "I barely know you, and you barely know me. But most people can tell that when a girl has just seen her bus driver transform into a monster that bit her leg and is now being carried off by a dip- dye- blonde and a freaky blue eyes guy, that girl is certainly not _ok," _ I stressed the last word with force, but Jace didn't seem to notice. "My hair is naturally blonde," He whimpers as he grabs for one of his blonde curls. I give him a defeated look; I was totally not going to put up with him. I instead tried to breathe in the sweet aroma of pinecones and blossomed flower. We had walked deep into the forest before heading straight. The whole time my leg had been painfully twitching and burning, I did not want to look down at it, I had instead asked Alec about it. "You'll survive," Was all he had said. He had muttered something after that that I couldn't hear, but it sounded a lot like: "hopefully," "You said that we barely know you, so tell us something about you," Jace said after a few moments of silence. I chew on my cheek. "Like what?" I ask. "Like…. What's your name? How old are you? "When I didn't answer after a few seconds, Alec jumped in and said: "Her mommy probably told her not to talk to attractive strangers," "I don't have a mom," I said through gritted teeth, which totally lightened the mood. Both of them had looks of bewilderment on their faces and were looking at anything but me. I cleared my throat. "My name is Avery, and I'm eleven." I said slowly, starring ahead at the clearing coming up ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

This time, both boys exchanged looks of utter shock, their eyes wide. I stared at them pointedly. "What?" I asked, not being able to stand the silence that was forming like a

brick wall between us. "Nothing… really is not big deal," Alec sputtered and looked a bit nervous. I raised one eyebrow at him, a trick I had perfected in fourth grade, but Alec

was looking at his shoes, fascinated with the way that he walked. I turned to Jace, praying that he wouldn't be sarcastic. The while I've gotten to know him, he tends to be

sarcastic with you when you really, really want him to take something seriously. I opened my mouth to complain, but he held up his hand that was not holding me, to silence

me. "Don't… We'll explain later. I promise," Alec sucked in air when he heard that come out of Jace's mouth; I just shrugged and bit my lip as more pain came on.

We walked several minutes through dead leaves and fallen branches in silence- as much as I hated it. Every once in a while, someone would moan or take a step back because

they would step in a "present" an animal had left behind. "Agh! Darn animals, these are my new boots!" Alec shrieked as he stepped in round balls of, yes, poo (Hehe). Jace

laughed as Alec stared at him furiously, I knew what would come next. Alec then, kicked some poop on Jace's shoes. It would have been World War III if I hadn't yelled

: "INJURED GIRL HERE! HELLO?!" Both of them blushed a deep pink and they shuffled awkwardly around until I was slipped under their arms again, and we continued. But now

, the pain in my leg, which was escalating before, was now just full out unbearable. My shoulders sagged, and it felt like I couldn't withstand my own weight anymore. I hung

my head, trying to keep my eyes open. I only closed them, when I realized I was giving myself a huge headache. "Avery, are you still with us?" Alec's voice sounded far away

, like he was calling out to me from on top of a mountain. I wanted to snap at him and say: "Of course I am you idiot!" But I let myself be defeated, I wasn't ok. "No," I didn't

think they heard me, since I barely whispered it, but they already knew that I wasn't ok. I felt someone swing me up into their arms, and break out into a run. I only knew that

it was Jace who was holding me because he said: "Good thing you're so small and light!" I hung my head into his chest, blocking out the light that was practically blinding me

. "Am I…dying?" I mumbled against his chest. _No_, a firm voice said inside my head, but I wasn't sure at the moment if it was my consciousness speaking or something els

e. Let's just hope it was my consciousness, I didn't need a voice talking back to me in my head. I knew we were out of the forest because I was no longer wrapped in to sweet

aroma of the forest, Jace and Alec were now running down the streets of Manhattan. At some point, I heard the sound of shoe material being skidded across cement; both of

the boys were slowing down. They eventually came to a stop as Alec yelled: "were here!" I slipped under a thick blanket of unconsciousness just as the door to whatever we were in shut behind us.

**Hey I took the advice on spacing... maybe too much or is this good? Please Comment and rate me I would really love to know what you guys think :) Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

An annoyed grunt awoke me from my peaceful dreaming, but I didn't open my eyes yet, I wasn't exactly sure where I was. "Gosh, is she awake yet?" And unfamiliar feminine

voice asked. "Well Isabelle, when someone has their eyes closed, they are most likely dead, or sleeping," I recognized Jace's sarcastic tone; no one could mistake his voice for

someone else's. "Oh shut up," Isabelle snapped at Jace. I could picture his cocky grin he would be giving Isabelle right now. "Maybe she died in her sleep," Alec said, as if it were normal for people to come here and die in their sleep. My eyes instantly popped open. "Or, maybe not," Isabelle sighed; I hope she was faking the disappointment. I

looked around for a second and saw beds, similar to the one I was snoozing in, lined up in a straight row, and white sheets stacked neatly at the foot of each bed. I sat up, eyed

Isabelle with one eyebrow raised. She had long, beautiful, straight black hair with matching black eyes. Her eyes had a golden eye shadow on, eyeliner, and mascara that was absolutely perfect. Isabelle was slender, tall and just… stunning. She was wearing a feathery tank top and a glittering golden mini skirt with tall black heels. Isabelle was about

eighteen I would guess, but her whole getup made her look much older. Let's just say she looked like the type of girl you wouldn't want to mess with. I then looked down at me

; someone had changed me out of my old clothes. I was now wearing a sparkly blue spaghetti strap top, and black leggings. "Where are my other clothes?" I asked, looking up

to meet everyone's eyes. They were all staring at me like I was a ghost. "What?" Isabelle snorted at me and crossed her arms. "Do not expect me to worship you," She sai

d annoyed. My eyebrows shot straight up, "What are you talking about?" I questioned. "Izzy, she doesn't know the truth yet." Alec said quietly. I turned to him, "Well I think it's about time I learned the truth!" I said, my voice rising. All I got was silence, and blank looks. I tried to catch anyone's eye, even Jace's, but he was in his own world, lost in

thought. I sighed; everyone was truly getting on my nerves right now. "Look," I began. "I really need to call my godfather and tell him that I'm ok. He really worries about me when I don't c-"As I swung my legs out of bed, I realized the pain in my foot was completely gone. I examined it in astonishment, all that was let was a tattoo of spiraling lines

and curving edges. "What the heck… you guys freaking tattooed me?! What is going on h-"Jace held up a hand, a move he had done now twice to silence me. "Don't worry

about that, all your questions will be answered soon, I promise." Jace said. I wanted to scream and shake him until he coughed up some answers, but all I could do was stare

him down. I wasn't good at being patient, it was in my genes to jump right into something and tackle it head first, not to sit around and wait for the excitement to come to me. Maybe all red heads are like that. In the midst of the silence, my stomach growled really loudly, and Alec chuckled. I blushed a red I was sure matched my hair color. "Izzy, why

don't you get Avery some food and a cell phone to call her godfather?" Jace said this as he came over to where I was standing, picked me up and set me gently down on my bed. Isabelle looked about to argue with Jace, but she held down her pout and turned on her heel stalking off.

**I know it's short, but I've been super busy :( Will post more soon I promise! :D Please comment what you think and check out my Maximum ride fan fiction. Love you thanks! 3 (:**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat up gingerly and scowled at Jace. "That was _so _not necessary." I said. "What? Telling Izzy to go get you food? Well I'm sorry, if you wanted to go get it yourself you could-"I

cut Jace off mid-sentence. "No, not that, I meant picking me up. I can walk you know, my leg doesn't hurt anymore. Jace's face softened at this, and a vulnerable side showed from him, a side I guessed not many had a chance to see. "Oh," He said quietly, Alec was busy arranging jars with odd liquids floating around them across the room, so he

didn't see the little "moment" that happened with Jace. No one had ever picked me up and carried me to my bed. Except my godfather Luke, but that was when I was four and I couldn't reach my king sized bed. But, I was eleven now, I was pretty short for my age, but I could reach any bed now. Speaking of Luke, Isabelle came strutting in like a mode

l with a tray full of yummy looking spaghetti (I hope it was as good as Luke's!) and a cell phone. Forgetting everything else, even my churning stomach, I jumped up and ran t

o Isabelle. "Thanks," I muttered to her as I took the cell phone from her hand and jogged to a quiet corner. I heard her say something else, but I was too busy repeating Luke's

phone number in my head. I was scared that even if I stopped saying it for a second, I would forget it and not be able to reach him. And all I wanted right now was to hear his

voice, nothing else. I dialed the number slowly, my fingers were slightly shaking, I clenched them so they would stop. I had no idea why I was a bit scared, I loved Luke, he was like the dad I never had, but I had an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was probably scared of Luke's reaction, he always gets worried when I'm gone for a long time and I

don't call him back. I remember one time; I had snuck out of my house to go to the community pool. Luke was really busy working in his office, I didn't think he would notice or

care, but he did. I forgot my cell phone when I left, so when I got home, Luke was furious with me, he had almost called the police. He was crying, sobbing. I had never seen him cry until then, he was always a strong person. Usually, when I was little, he would comfort me when I was crying, whether it was over a mean bully at school, or I had fallen off my bike. Luke was there for me, and I couldn't be there for him when he was crying, I didn't even know what to say. I never snuck out again, and always remembered

my cell phone where ever I went. Unfortunately, my cell phone was in my back pack in a burning school bus. So, yeah. As I dialed the last number, I put the phone to my ear

and waited what had to be the longest seconds of my life at the moment. On the fifth ring, I was panicking. "Common, please pick up…" I muttered urgently, and he finally did

. "Hello?" The sound of his voice brought tears to my eyes; gosh I missed him so much. "Luke!" I yelped. My voice sounded hopeful, and happy. "Luke it's me, Avery." I said

breathlessly as I waited for him to break into a fit, I just hoped he wouldn't cry. I was only greeted by silence, besides his even breathing. Luke didn't _sound _mad. "Avery, where are you?" He asked, calmly, and… emotionless? I looked over my shoulder at Jace who was leaning against the wall beside my bed. He shook his head. "Um, I'm at a friend's

house, but don't worry, I'm safe." Dead silence came from the other end; my heart sped up a bit. _What is happening? _ "Luke?!" I could head the desperation in my own voice,

I wouldn't usually let people see me this vulnerable, but this was Luke. "Avery, I was you to stay where ever you are, don't leave." Luke's tone was mature and serious, not his usual layback tone. I sputtered, trying to make words come out of my mouth, which was very hard at the moment. "No, Luke, I need you. A lot of things have happened and I

just want to go home. I'm really sorry if I had made you mad but-""Avery, listen. I don't care about your problems. I've got problems of my own that I need to deal with right now, I'm not even really your dad." I listened horror struck, and gave the phone a deadly grip so it wouldn't slip from my trembling hands. "Never call me for anything, ever

again. Goodbye." And then the phone went dead. I stood there for a few seconds, listening to the dead buzz of the phone that signaled the other person had hung up. Staring blankly at the floor, I tried to process everything that had just happened. When I couldn't take it anymore, I let the phone slip from my hands, and I collapsed into a crumpled heap on the floor. "Avery!" Jace yelled, as I sobbed and shook uncontrollably on the floor, forgetting about trying to "be strong."

**I know It's kinda from the book, but I put a little twist on it. If you're wondering where Clary is don't worry! :) she shows up soon. Tips? Advice? Constructive criticism? COMMENT! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

Jace handed me my third wad of tissues and looked at me with pity in his eyes. He didn't know what I was going through right now, the pain and terror of having the only person who ever loved you turn away from you.

I didn't even know what I did. Jace patted my back awkwardly as I cried silently and hiccupped. Another man had entered the room, but I wouldn't look up to see his face, meet his eyes. I only saw that he had entered the room because his shoes were in my peripheral vision. They were shiny, brown, polished dress shoes, like the ones Luke used to wear when he would take me to a fancy restaurant once in a while.

That only made me cry more and again, Jace handed me a wad of tissues

"Sorry, I'm probably wasting your time; I know you have other girls to save from burning school buses. It's ok, I'm fine now." I hiccupped as I said this, and more silent tears poured down my face. "My dear, you are defiantly _not _ok." A crisp, male voice said. I looked up and finally, met eyes with the man who had entered the room.

The man was old, about seventy or so, but he looked as if fifty years ago he had handsome features. He had silvery white hair and was dressed in a clean blazer with dress pants (Ok… fancy much?!) His face showed that he was saddened by something, like he was fighting for something he loved very much, but that he had to let go of.

_Freedom, _I decided would be the word. But, he had a small smile on, and he too I could tell pitied me. "Ok. I guess you're right."

I tried, unsuccessfully to smile at him, but more tears came down and I hung my head low to try and disguise them. "You have been hurt very badly by someone you loved, someone you thought had cared for you. Have you not?"

Yes, I have. The thought of that conversation, the utter blankness of Luke's voice, sent shivers down my spine and shook my body. It ripped open a hole in my stomach, threatening to suck me into its vortex of pain and sadness. "Yes," I answered in a squeak, as I rubbed my tear stained eyes for what I hoped would be the last time. "Why is it you would think your godfather would do such a thing?"

The man's gentle voice asked me. "I don't know!" I shrieked and burst out crying again.

Jace hung his arm across my shoulders again and squeezed me in a side hug. "Hodge, really. It's not necessary to make the poor girl give up her feelings to you, she hardly even knows you.

"Jace told Hodge who immediately apologized and said: "My mistake my boy." I stared at my clenched hands on my lap, until someone thrust a cup into them.

"Drink this. It will clear your head, and I'm sure you don't want spaghetti right now." Jace was right. I did need some head clearing, and strangely, after my conversation with Luke, my steaming spaghetti food seemed unappetizing to me. I knew why, I just didn't want to admit it to myself. The liquid in the clear cup was a murky orange, but I forced it to my dried, lips and began to drink. It was amazing, and just absolutely delicious. It cooled my burning throat, and quenched my thirst.

It tasted like a strawberry vanilla milkshake/ smoothie. (Except wayyy better)

I closed my eyes and savored the last swallow, letting it energize me. I opened my eyes and whipped my lips, my head _did _feel clearer.

"What was that? And can I have more?" I asked as Hodge took the cup from me. I was surprised to hear my voice sound strong and firm, I hated sounding weak and pathetic, I hope my drama was over for now. "Some special drink Hodge makes every once in a while. Usually when were under stress of some sort." Jace answered me, looking for some reason amused.

I didn't know what else to say, so I licked my lips and crossed my legs, waiting for someone to say something. No one did for a while. "I'm better now, I swear. You guys can stop acting like I'm going to burst into tears any second." I said a bit of annoyance dripping into my voice.

Hodge sighed as Jace grinned and slapped me playfully on my back. "That's my girl!" He said cheerfully. Hodge cleared his throat, which made my gaze rest on his chocolate brown eyes.

"As you heard Jace call me, my name is Hodge, founder of this institute." His eyes swept the room as if he was gesturing with them. "Founder? Like you created it or something?" Hodge chuckled at my confusion and his eyes sparkled. "Not necessarily, think of me as in charge." He came to sit next to me on my bed, and turned his attention toward me.

"But what about you? Mind telling me a bit about yourself? Have you ever noticed anything out of place or weird before today?" Jace gave Hodge a warning look as he said this, but I could understand his curiosity, I had some of my own as well.

I tried searching through my mind to find anything weird that has happened to me, and a memory popped into my head. "Well… there was this one time when I was home alone, and Luke had just run out on a quick errand." Hodge leaned slightly in to hear more, I swallowed hard as I re encountered the whole memory.

"I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I was searching through Luke's room. I don't remember why now but I found a bag in there, filled with what I think was hair." Hodge's eyes held a question mark in them. "Hair?" He asked, "What kind?" I looked quietly at Hodge, not sure what to say. I wasn't really sure I could trust him; he did have something in his personality that I didn't like, unlike Jace's. Even though I really haven't known Jace for long, I have this gut feeling that I should trust him.

_He saved your life_, when the realization struck me, I almost gasped out loud. I pressed my lips together to keep it in.

_If Jace trusts Hodge, I should too. _"I-I think it was dog hair, it was brown." I stuttered as Hodge sat back, and crossed his arms, Jace looked calm and serious. He hadn't said anything for a while, probably a new record.

I had never told anyone that, I didn't even confront Luke about it; I just thought he had some embarrassing problem with hair. _But that wasn't even his hair,_ the back of my mind told me. That was true. The hair in the bag was thinner, and it was brown, Luke's hair was black. I thought I should tell Hodge this, but as I glanced at him, he seemed lost in thought and looked like he didn't want to be bothered at the moment.

So I waited. And, he finally cleared his throat. "That is very unusual…Did you ever ask him about this?" I shook my head, indicating my: "no," which made him quite disappointed. Jace finally spoke up for the first time and said: "Hodge, I think you should tell her the _full_ story." Hodge stroked his beard thoughtfully, not looking at Jace. "The question is, does she want to know the full story?" Hodge and Jace both looked at me expectantly, and truthfully, I had to think about it for a moment.

I know how bad I wanted to know before; I just didn't know how I would handle the truth, all of it. _Be strong,_ a voice whispered in my head, reminding me of the one I heard when I thought I was dying. I pushed my hair back away from my face, and rubbed my eyes. Finally, meeting both of their eyes, young, and old, I answered with a firm: "Yes, all of it." And the magical story began.

**OMG I watched the fault in our stars today, I bawled like an idiot through like the whole thing! Super sad but such a great story. I'm also really mad at myself for not getting City of heavenly fire yet! . I think I'm going to get it over the summer and read it, but if you have read it NO SPOILERS! :D Anyways enjoy this and I will try to update soon, it's just kinda hard because I have my finals coming up in school. R&R IF YOU LOVE ME AND THE FAULT IN OUR STARS! ((:**


End file.
